the runaway children
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: Ari potter runs away at 10 with her 9 friends only to come back years later to protect her sister daisy and her friends with all of the drama of being back with their families will they forgive them for the abuse neglect and bullying they went through as kids or will they hold out on their grudge will the truth about who really defeated the dark lord be revealed. fem-harry/Neville!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**chapter one: the beginning**

Aribelle potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Astoria Greengrass, George Weasley, Daphene Greengrass, Blaise Zambini, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy are the runaway children.

Their story starts on October 31st, 2000. Aribelle potter was in her crib playing with Barbie dolls when she heard a bang downstairs and saw her mother, lily run into the room holding her twin sister daisy.

Lily sat daisy down next to her and began to beg Voldemort, a man with snake-like face, red eyes, and black cloak/robes. Voldemort had enough and just stunned Lily like he did James and proceeded towards the twins. He knew which twin could destroy him and shot the curse at her. '' Avada Kedavra '' a bright green light shot towards Aribelle and once it hit the middle of her forehead it bounced right back and hit Voldemort in the chest.

All Aribelle had on her was healed lightning bolt scar. Hours later, Dumbledore came and enervated lily and James then claimed daisy the girl-who-lived and they all went wasn't until Remus Lupin, Aribelle's god-father asked where she was that they remembered they had another daughter.

When they found her in the destroyed nursery, they saw her surrounded by a white light, when it died down they saw she had blonde hair and bright green eyes instead of before when she had black hair and hazel eyes. When they looked at Dumbledore he had a frown on his face,'' it seems your daughter, Aribelle, is a full Metamorphogas '' he sounded sad as hoping the girl would be a squib so they'll send her away.

James looked frustrated.'' How come this little loser has Metamorphogas?'' he asked ''my little daisy is the girl who lived she should get the cool powers?'' lily said afterwards. In 5 places all over England a lightning bolt scar appeared on 9 more kids.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 years later

**5 years later**

It's been 5 years since that night with Voldemort and that lightning bolt appeared on the children's forehead.

Since then all those kids have been going through hell. Aribelle gets neglected, abused, and bullied by everybody except her friends Neville longbottom, the Greengrass sisters, the Weasley twins and their neighbor Luna Lovegood, draco malfoy, blaise zabini, and hermione granger.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini are best friends who just want away from their abusive families. The Greengrass sisters get neglected and feel nobody cares about them except their friends and nice house elves.

The Weasley twins get bullied by their older brother's bill, Charlie, and Percy. Their parents molly and Arthur so caught up with the new baby, Ron Bilius, they can't do anything to help the twins who love to give people laughs but can't because of their brothers who would beat them up for embarrassing them, that's why they always want to ask to stay at Aribelle's or Neville's but they know how their parents would treat them.

Hermione granger has been called a freak by everybody in her life because she can do freaky things, even her parents treat her differently and she sleeps in a big closet.

Lastly, Luna Lovegood has only a couple friends. Her dad, Xeno Lovegood has been abusive since her mom died the year before and hits her every time she mentions a weird thing like her mother or something she likes which is almost every week.

**5 more years LATER [10 years old]**

They all have a hard time but when they were all at the potter's house for a party [Hermione met Aribelle when they were at a dentist appointment and they stayed in touch after both set of parents said it was okay]

Aribelle was sitting in her room wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, and flip-flops. She knew her parents didn't pay attention to her, hurt her, and let her sister bully her, but maybe the reason they do that is to tell her there will be troubles in life and they can come from anyone even your loved ones.

She was going to see her friends, Fred, George, Luna, Daphene, Astoria, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and her crush, Neville. She saw them across the hall, and as she was walking to them she felt the hall go silent watching her. She turned her head while looking around to make sure she wouldn't run into somebody but stopped dead at what she saw.

The 15ft. cake with red icing and gold letters said:_**happy birthday our little daisy:**_ then it had small daisies all over it, nothing indicating their other daughter's birthday.

It was then that she finally knew that they didn't love her, only daisy. She looked at lily, James, daisy, Remus, and Sirius and felt tears as she looked at them. Her friends knew what she was thinking and ran over.

Aribelle felt her accidental magic acting up, along with her metamorphogas powers. Her eyes turned an eerie red color, her hair turned as black as the night sky and she had a black aura around her that slightly scared all the guests except her friends. She spoke in a silent, whisper, death-like voice that scared everybody.

''I can't believe I thought the only reason you let me be bullied by that brat, hit me, or neglected me is because I wasn't famous but seeing this cake is my last straw, the only thing I asked you for in my ten years of life is to stay in touch with Hermione and to let her come over whenever I want and to get nice clothes whenever you go shopping with daisy but I see I was all wrong you never loved me'' she said and her voice got higher.

'' I sit here and let you destroy me with every inch of my life because I thought you were trying to teach me that anybody can hurt you especially loved ones or something like that but I was way off the radar because you only love that spoiled brat! Even my own god-father treats me like garbage! And it's not fair! I hope you people love your new life without me in it because I'm done, just leaving I have dealt with you stupid bastards and think I'm making the perfect choice! If I'm gone you have all the time in the world for my darling sister'' she said the last part sarcastically, making her friends snicker and Hermione giggle a little.

''hey, I'm the girl- who- lived also it's not even your birthday! It's Mine!'' daisy yelled.

Aribelle was slowly turning red and the boys who have experienced her temper backed away a little but it was too late, Aribelle was full out yelling.'' WELL, GUESS AGAIN! I'm guessing our amazing (''NOT'' blaise yelled) parents forgot to tell you that you had a twin freaking sister! I was born 5 minutes after you at mid-night on July 31st, 2000 like my darn birth certificate say stupid! Think before you act sweetheart!'' she yelled making everybody gasp a little and all the parents and siblings to the little kids around Aribelle to pale and think '**_is this what we do to our children/brother.'_**

With that Aribelle let the tears fall and the potters felt heartbroken**_' is this really what we're doing to our child'_** none of Aribelle's friends knew what to do so Neville improvised.

He reached over, grabbed her elbow and pulled her into him so they were now kissing in front of everybody in the ball room. When Fred cleared his throat, clearly amused 5 minutes later, they finally came up for air, blushing like crazy looking away from each other.

Now knowing what she was gonna say whispered for only her friends to hear, but everybody else heard anyway and it shocked them. ''guys, you know I love you and could never do this without you so you want to come with me?'' before they could answer they were engulfed into a bright white light and everybody saw Aribelle's hair turn blonde again, and her eyes back to their normal green.

When the light died all 10 children were gone, and where they once stood there were letters in midair.

it said:**_we're gone now people that have hurt us, think about your mistakes and if we come back and you're changed we might stay again but until then we hate our families and hope you rot in hell, the runaway children_**

After that the party was over everybody left except the Weasleys, Greengrasses, Malfoy, Zambini's, Mr. Lovegood, Longbottom's, Grangers, and [obviously] the potters. They were all sad that they caused their children/ brother/ sister to leave and they decided to change for the better. They decided when their children come back they wanna be together so they all moved into potter manor. [The grangers are wizards who live in the Muggle world in this story] they changed but, went back to their old ways but after 4 years, they lost hope.


	3. Chapter 3: flashback and 7 yrs later

**7 years later {17 years old}**

It's been 7 years since the children have seen their parents and siblings.

**flashback to 7 years ago [AFTER they left]**

When the kids disappeared they found themselves in a big hall filled with children their age and older.

They were sorted by the amount of power they had and age determined what class schedule they had. When they were all sorted with the Merlin's and morgana's group, the most powerful group.

they had shocked everybody that 10 kids could be so powerful. Anyway once they were settled everybody was asleep except for Aribelle and Neville.

They were sitting on the couch in silence, and then it happened in a rush. They looked at each other and they pounced on each other. Neville on top they started to make-out lying down on the couch. In their common room the next morning they were woken up to see their friends staring down at them with smirks, they didn't know why until they saw that Neville was still on top of her and that Neville's hand was on her ass, and Aribelle was kind of pushing her a-cup bust in Neville's face and her arms were around his neck.

They moved away from each other and washed up and got re-dressed.

Neville was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and white sneakers; Aribelle was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a black cardigan, and red high top converse.

They never realized their friends with certain people of the group until they sat down to eat. Fred was holding hands with Hermione, Draco was holding hands with Luna, Daphene was holding hands with Blaise, and Astoria was holding hands with George. [Neville and Aribelle weren't holding hands yet.] They were about to ask about it but just assumed they got together at night just like them or something, so dropped it.

When they were walking to their first class which was defense against the dark arts, was when they noticed the others were wearing things similar to them just different colors.

Daphene was wearing pink skinny jeans, a gray tank top, an orange cardigan, and black high top converse; Hermione had red skinny jeans, a brown tank top, a darkish-green cardigan, and red high top converse; Luna was wearing yellow skinny jeans, a neon green tank top, a white cardigan, and blue high top converse; Astoria was wearing the same thing as her sister,[ twins are required to wear the same things everyday unless there's no school or it's dinner or the holidays]

the boys were all wearing jeans and black converse. George was wearing a white shirt, as was Fred; Draco was wearing a green shirt; and Blaise was wearing a black t-shirt.

Their defense class was amazing and they were such fast learners that all they had to be writing 4 pages of parchment on unforgivable curses and in which cases they should only be used in.

after that the other classes were especially easy but they learned more than an average wizarding school. They learned etiquette, wandless magic, math, science, chemistry, and the other things Muggle study in school.

At the end of the year since they were such fast learners they passed that year with the highest scores in the past 300 years, so they were moved up with the newt level students, but they all had their strengths.

Neville in herbology, Aribelle in defense, Draco in transfiguration, Daphene in charms, the twins in potions, Astoria in astrology, Luna in divination [Luna is kinda like a seer] Blaise was also defense, and lastly, Hermione was perfect in every subject in everything except divination.

They lived comfortable and happily for the next 7 years, graduating school at 12. from then on they went on missions from their headmistress, Lady Winter.


	4. Chapter 4: the mission

**aribelle's p.o.v**

My name is Aribelle potter, but you can call my Ari. **{An- I'm gonna start calling her Ari or belle from now on}**

I'm 17 and have been dating Neville since we were 10 years old. I was not the same awkward little girl I was before who I am now. Now I have tan skin, from spending so much time in the sun; I'm 6'7; bright green eyes; d- cup bust; and have long blonde hair with black tints, purple highlights, and body piercings that my Neville happens to love.i have 4 piercings each on my ears.

I was wearing purple skinny jean, a black team Jacob t-shirt** {that didn't cover my belly piercing/ stomach period} **a purple cardigan, and black wedge heels.

I started dressing like this when I was about 13 years old. When I and everybody else turned 12 we finished school early so we didn't go to school anymore, but we go on missions for the headmistress to take out bad death eaters or people that don't deserve to live.

We were known all around the wizarding and Muggle world as the runaway children.

Today I didn't have stuff to do so I got on my laptop and was on my Facebook checking my messages when Hermione ran in looking fearful. She has grown up so much and thankfully, that bushy hairs nest is gone as well.

**hermione's p.o.v**

I was pale, slightly tan, c-cup bust, and dyed my hair velvet red **{cat from victorious red}**

I dressed like a goody two-shoes but don't let my appearance fool you . I was wearing knee-length blue dress, blue flip-flops, and had my hair straightened and put into a ponytail.

I was kinda scared because the headmistress just told everybody except Ari that we had to go to Hogwarts and protect daisy and her friends. I was on my way to tell Ari and was about to piss myself, Ari was very scary when she wanted to be.

''mia, what's wrong?'' ari asked. Only my friends got to call me Mia, so when Ari asked me what's wrong I flinched.

'' Um, Ari the headmistress has a new mission for all us to go to Hogwarts and protect daisy and her friends.'' Mia said fearfully hoping Ari didn't throw a fit, but thankfully she didn't.

Ari just sighed, and sat up'' where is Neville?'' she asked. I was surprised she wasn't angry so I hesitated in answer. '' he's in the training room, I think'' I answered.

'' when are we leaving, do we have to wear those dreadful uniforms like the students, do we have to follow the same rules, will we have to get sorted?'' she questioned and I smirked.

''well, we leave tomorrow; we don't have to wear uniforms it's optional, and yes we'll get sorted. So how about we make an entrance, we'll pop in sing a song signifying we're back then get sorted and make everybody's life hell.'' I said excitingly.

I visibly saw her smirk at that idea and her eyes get that mischievous sparkle she always got when her and Neville prank people or go to a room by themselves like they always got since they were 15.

'' I'm so going to do that come on let's go talk to the others about the plan, I'll call them'' with that she took out her iPhone 5, its case was black with small blue stars and red hearts all over it. She sent everybody a text and like that they all ran into Ari and Nev's bedroom.

Astoria has long brown hair put into a braid other than that she like her sister; Daphene is wearing a long white dress with wedge heels that have a floral has her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She's wearing jean short-shorts, a red tank top, and black converse.

Blaise was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and black sneakers. Fred and George were wearing jeans, a wife beater, and a blue over shirt and white sneakers. Malfoy was wearing jeans, a silver button-up shirt and green sneakers.

Draco and Luna looked annoyed. ''Ari, tell me why me and my fiancé have to stop our make-out session to come here'' Luna asked. Luna doesn't have her dreamy voice anymore but a normal, English/Australian voice. **{Sounds like Rikki from h20 just add water} **

I just rolled my eyes 'she still tells those stupid things about animals and insects and stuff like that but I'm her friends and no matter how stupid it sounds I believe her plus it does sound kinda real.

**nobody's p.o.v**

'' well, Mia was telling me about the ludicrous mission and I thought we get dressed up and go in with a song, then when we get sorted all through-out the year we'll make everybody's life hell!'' Ari shouted excitedly. Everybody smirked and said they loved the plan problem was they

1. 't packed

2. didn't have a song to sing

3. they didn't have any wands/school supplies

They sat in Ari and Nev's room for hours looking for a song until they found the perfect ones.

the song the girls were singing is brand new day to say it's a new day what happened in the past stays in the past and that even though its school time, their gonna try to have fun.

The boys are gonna sing right round the tremble makers version, their favorite songs.


	5. Chapter 5: breakfast

**the next day [IN the great hall]**

The girls were so excited, the boys were okay but nervous about singing because only the girls knew they could sing and they were kind of embarrassed that their girlfriends bullied them until they said yes.

The boys discomfort is something Olivander picked up on when they got their wands. None of his wands with cores or anything worked so, he gave them some of his new wands only super-powerful people can use so Voldemort or Dumbledore can't use them or anyone possessed by him.

Ari got a red wand with a round crystal on top, just like everybody else's except they got different colors, the boys got the same colors as their girlfriends. Luna got silver, Daphene got purple, Astoria got green, and Hermione got brown.

Anyway, the first years just got finished getting sorted and as Dumbledore was about to introduce them, they flashed in in front of the staff table in their cloaks.

Astoria being as amused as we were introduced us. '' hello everybody, we're the runaway children sent here to protect daisy potter and her friends for the year. Before we reveal ourselves we'd like to sing to songs first when we say our names most of you people will know us especially at the staff table and Gryffindor table please sit back and watch for your one time dinner and entertainment.''

Before anyone could protest the girls took off their cloaks, they were almost wearing the same thing. Ari had on brown flats, a yellow summer dress, and a jean jacket. Luna was wearing black flats, a silver summer dress, and a jean jacket. Hermione was wearing white flats, a brown summer dress, and a jean jacket. Daphene was wearing red flats, a red summer dress, and a jean jacket. Astoria was wearing silver flats, a green dress, and a jean jacket. They all had their hair curled. Then the music started.

Daphene:

Last years old news I'm breaking out

My six-string and playing from my heart

Astoria:

It's not deja'vu cuz it's another summer

That's how this chapter starts

The girls start dancing [like demi in camp rock 2]

Mia:

I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breath

Come along and follow me I'm gonna make some

Noise you never did before

All:

It's a brand new day! So completely changing up my ways don't ya see me

This time

I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it this time

I'm gonna show you that I got I got the spirit

It's a brand new day and I'm feeling good

Luna:

So drama free [drama free] I'm gonna rock that stage

And give my everything I'm gonna dance until

My feet can't move come along get in the groove

Let's shine so bright more than we did before

All:

It's a brand new day so completely changing

Up my ways so completely this time I'm

Gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day and I'm feeling good

What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do?

Ari:

I'm gonna laugh through the summer

With you

All:

Who ya gonna be? Who ya gonna be?

Ari:

You'll just have to watch me carefully

All:

Where ya gonna go? Where ya gonna go?

Ari:

Anywhere my heart wants me to go I'm gonna sing

I'm gonna dance I'm gonna write

I'm gonna play I'm gonna try my best in everything

All:

Cuz it's a brand new day

Ari:

Don't ya see me

All:

Changing up my ways

Ari:

So completely this time I'm gonna sing

And you're gonna hear it this time I'm gonna show you that I

Got the spirit it's a brand new

All:

Day it's a brand new day

Ari:

It's a brand new day and I'm feeling good

[I'm feeling good]

And I'm feeling good

The girls sang perfectly and in amazing voices it had everybody standing and clapping asking for more except for daisy potter who looked frustrated.

Because her boyfriend of a year, Ron Weasley was staring wide-mouthed at Ari, who pointedly glared at him and kissed Neville. Ari was pretty sure she heard disappointed sighs from all over the hall even the Slytherin side. The girls picked up their cloaks and walked off the stage so the boys could sing.

When the boys took their cloaks off most of them were wearing the same thing. Draco, Blaise, and Fred were wearing jeans. George and Neville were wearing burgundy jeans. They all had black t-shirts, burgundy jackets, and white sneakers. Blaise snapped his fingers and the music started. [Just like the scene 'right round' scene from pitch perfect]

Neville:

Shhhh

All:

You spin my head right round

Right round when you go down, when you go

Down, down

You spin my head right round

Right round when you go down

When you go down, down

Blaise:

Walk out the house with my swagger hop in the whip

All:

Yo, I got places to go

Draco:

People to see, time is precious I look at my

Cartier, out of control

All:

Unlike my jewelry, that's always on cold

Neville:

I know the storm is coming

My pockets keep telling me it's gonna shower

Fred:

Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight

Cause' it's meant to be ours

George:

We keep a fade-away shot every hour

'Cause we balling this platinum patron every hour

Neville:

Look, mama, I owe you just like the flowers girl,

You the truth with all that goody power

You spin my head right round, right round

All:

When ya go down, when ya go

Down, down

When the guys finish all the other guys in the hall were sitting down scowling, while the girls were standing, jumping, and stomping all over the place while clapping all over the place.

Daphene grabbed her wand and waved it. All the girls' clothes and the guys' jackets and jeans [George and Neville only] changed.

Daphene was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and ankle boots; Astoria was wearing murky/dark green skinny jeans, a pale pink t-shirt, and brown combat boots; Hermione was wearing a loose/tight fitting murky/dark green mid-thigh dress, brown tights, and combat boots; Luna was wearing a tan mini skirt, a leopard tank top, and 4 inch leopard heels; Ari was wearing jean short-shorts, a tight, knee-length, V-neck, purple tank top, and 5 inch black high heels;all the girls had their hair in a ponytail.

Neville's jacket was blue and regular jeans; Draco's jacket was silver and green; Fred was wearing a yellow jacket; Blaise was wearing a black jacket ; and lastly George was wearing a purple jacket and regular jeans.

Can you just sort or announce us or whatever you people do because I'm getting annoyed and making me annoyed is bloody mental!'' that snapped everybody out of their shock, Dumbledore stood and went to the podium.'' mia said. ''Students, as you know daisy potter is the girl who lived, and for safety I have hired 10 famous people who have been responsible for all the death eater disappearances, the Runaway Children!'' he announced slightly arrogant and boasting but you wouldn't have seen it if you weren't looking for it like the runaway children who snorted quietly.

When McGonagall went back up to the stool with the new list she went into shock looking at it but quickly snapped out of it.

'' Aribelle potter '' the entire hall went silent watching as Ari pecked Neville on the cheek and skipped up to the stool and sat down with the hat on but it immediately yelled '' SLYTHERIN'' the hall was still silent except for Slytherin houses clapping. Ari scowled and stared at them distastefully, before standing and walking back over to Neville's open arms.

'' Astoria Greengrass '' once again the hall went silent. Astoria walked up to the stool and sat down.'' Slytherin '', Astoria like Ari sent a distasteful look at the table and walked back over to George's arms.

'' Hermione granger'' Mia went and sat down on the stool and like her friends was sorted into Slytherin, and went back over to Fred.

'' Luna Lovegood '' when her name was said her dad looked up hopefully, while the hall started to send whispers around but one girl named pansy Parkinson, a seventh year in Slytherin house decided to yell out her comment.

'' I heard her mom killed herself doing research; maybe she's as stupid as her mother to kill herself while writing on paper!'' a few people laughed but the Slytherin house just smirked. Draco was about to yell when Luna stopped him with a kiss, and walked over to pansy.

'' hey pug face, maybe your father was stupid to marry your mother because like you she's an ugly half pug and was happy when I slit his throat because it meant he didn't have to look at your ugly face anymore, maybe you can say it was a suicide now huh, now shut your mouth and never talk about my mother or any of my friends families ever or I will see to it that you are with your father not to long afterwards got it, pug-faced bitch'' Luna whispered menacingly,

even though it was so low everybody could hear her, and it shocked all the parents at the staff table who knew her as a child. They thought **'what happened to that little kind-hearted little girl who used to talk about those mystical animals and insects or whatever they were' **

Luna patted her cheek and smiled sweetly and skipped back over to her friends who hugged her all except Draco who kissed her deeply, she was about to wrap her legs around his waist but somebody tapped her shoulder. She panicked and flipped the person who turned out to be Ari.

Ari stood up, punched her shoulder, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back over to Neville. Luna rolled her eyes, flipped Ari off and walked over to the stool and sat down. And like her friends was sorted into Slytherin. Luna stood and handed the hat back to McGonagall.

'' yes!'' with that she ran and jumped Draco from behind. She twisted him over and they stated to kiss, they only stopped when Draco had to get sorted and started again.

All the runaways got sorted to Slytherin. Just as they were about to sit down Ron Weasley came over glaring at them especially the twins. '' Dumbledore said to meet him in the entrance hall after everybody is dismissed for bed.''

He went back over to his table before they could reply. Daphene sighed, stood and walked out of the hall. The others were confused, so they got up and followed her to an abandoned classroom.

When they were in the room, Daphene pounced on Blaise and they started to make out Blaise pushed against the wall. The other's got the hint and decided to start some of making out themselves. They were all in different corners, with their respectful partner; pretty soon they were getting tired from all their kissing and transfigured some couches to sleep on completely forgetting the meeting with Dumbledore.

The next morning they got up to see all their parents surrounding them, glaring. Hermione sat up, her dress coming up a little.'' Why the hell did you wake us up, I need beauty sleep, to look good for my boyfriend when we have sex tomorrow on our sex night.'' Mia said without thinking.

Jane, Mia's mother scoffed. '' and where's this boyfriend, what I wanna know is why you're in that skanky outfit, you're only 17 it's completely inappropriate with children in this school now go change young lady.'' She said.

Mia opened her mouth to reply trying to look serious, but Ari had to snort and Mia broke out laughing, she tried to speak but was laughing to hard. Fred was tired of her laughing and kissed her. She instantly kissed back.

She pulled back '' so, bloody Jane do you know who my boyfriend is now? Come on girls let's get changed, boys I want you to behave talk to our fathers tell them about how we all been having sex since we were about 13, a year after we graduated school.'' The girls laughed and walked out the room to the bathroom.

They immediately came back in different clothes. Daphene was wearing a red mini dress, a leather jacket, ankle boots, and had her long brown hair up in a ponytail; Astoria was wearing a black mini dress, leather jacket, ankle boots, and had her long brown hair in a braid;

Hermione was wearing jean short-shorts, a purple/blue tank top, black sneakers, and had her velvet red hair curled and up in a ponytail;

Luna was wearing a yellow tube-top dress, a white-lace see-through cardigan, combat boots with purple laces, and had her blonde hair get green streaks;

Ari was wearing a tan mini-skirt, a black tube-top [that didn't cover her stomach] a purple, waist-length cardigan, black tights, brown lace-up boots, and used her powers so her hair was black with red highlights.

The boys were staring open-mouthed at their girlfriends. James and Alice had enough'' hey, why are you still here go down to the great hall and watch my daughter, that's the only reason you're here to protect her, I'd recommend you actually do your job or your fired.'' James said.

Staring at his daughter longingly as if wanting her to be with the family but the runaway children could see the lust, greed, and desire in his eyes. They all scowled in disgust staring at him before the girls turned to their respective pair.

''babes and brothers we need to get you changed before giving our new school (''prison'' Luna, Mia, Ari, Fred, George, Neville, Astoria, Blaise, and Draco muttered. Daphene rolled her eyes.) Hell.''

Daphene finished with an amused look on her face. The boys waved their wands and in a flash they were all wearing black or tan khaki shorts with a white wife beater and black high-tops. Fred was wearing a red flannel over-shirt,

George was wearing a green flannel over-shirt,

Draco was wearing a silver/gray flannel over-shirt,

Blaise was wearing a mahogany brown flannel over-shirt,

and Neville was wearing a purple/blue flannel over-shirt.

You could clearly see all there 6 pack through the shirts. The girls grabbed their boyfriends in theirs and walked out in pairs leaving everybody else in the room, shocked.

**astoria's p.o.v**

As we all walked to the great hall for breakfast, everybody was doing something.

The guys all had PsP out playing a stupid racing game against each other, while the girls were on a completely different road.

We all had our black iPods out with matching black earphones out listening to music while we had our iPhone 5's out texting each other. When we walked in all talking stopped, we sat at the Gryffindor table next to daisy and her boring and skanky friends lavender, pavarti, Marietta and Miley.

We got glared at by the Gryffindor's but the Slytherin just ignored us because they knew that while we were in their house we only sat with the Gryffindor's because it was our jobs to protect ditsy daisy and her followers.

When professor Snape came over and handed us our timetables we all smiled and politely said thank you. Luckily we all had the same schedules as the ditsy crew.

Monday:

ü Defense against the dark arts with Slytherin 8:00-9:00

ü Herbology with Ravenclaw 9:05-10:00

ü Charms with Hufflepuff 10:00-11:00

ü Care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw 11:00-12:00

ü Transfiguration with Slytherin 2:00-3:00

ü Potions with Slytherin 3:00-4:00

**Tuesday:**

ü Potions with Hufflepuff 8:00-9:00

ü Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 9:00-10:00

ü Ancient runes with Slytherin 10:00-12:00

ü Arithemicy with ravenclaw 2:00-3:00

ü Charms with Hufflepuff 3:00-4:00

**Wednesday:**

ü Defense against the dark arts with Slytherin 8:00-9:00

ü Herbology with Ravenclaw 9:05-10:00

ü Charms with Hufflepuff 10:00-11:00

ü Care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw 11:00-12:00

ü Transfiguration with Slytherin 2:00-3:00

ü Potions with Slytherin 3:00-4:00

**Thursday:**

ü Potions with Hufflepuff 8:00-9:00

ü Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 9:00-10:00

ü Ancient runes with Slytherin 10:00-12:00

ü Arithemicy with ravenclaw 1:00-2:00

ü Charms with Hufflepuff 3:00-4:00

**Friday:**

ü charms with Slytherin 9:00-10:00

ü ancient runes with Hufflepuff 10:00-11:00

ü charms with ravenclaw 11:00-12:00

**Every day:**

**8:00-9:00 is breakfast**

**12:00-1:00 is free time**

**6:00-8:00 pm is dinner**

**11:00 is curfew**

**12:00-1:00 is lunch**

**Weekends:**

**12:00-12:30 is carriages for hogsmeade day**

**12:30-6:00 is the time you can be in the village and back**

All my friends looked bored at these but slightly put out.

Lavender must have seen our expressions and smirked. ''well, are you losers stupid or something or have you never heard of these subjucts because it looks like you've never even had a magical education in your stupid program.'' She said.

We all took deep breathes and ignored her, all of them except me. ''you stupid bint!, of course we already learned all this at our 'stupid program' but when we knock you on your asses be grateful that me and my friends are here to protect you people, if you got anybody else they would've been out a long time ago and given you bitches over to Voldemort, so I'd watch myself if I were you people!'' I said menacingly.

my friends and i quickly finished breakfast after that and walked to our first class, defence against the dark arts with the slytherins.


	6. Chapter 6:defense

**DADA **

**Blaise'S P.O.V**

After the scene at breakfast, we all went to defense for first period.

I hoped that we got a good teacher because I heard from my research on this school that the defense job was cursed so only they had a different teacher every year.

There were for people to each desk. I sat with Daphene, George, and Astoria. Ari, Neville, Fred and Hermione sat in the desk behind us. And the last two of our group Draco and Luna sat in front of us with daisy and Ron.

The guys and I were just chatting about going on a trip to Milan for the girls on fashion week when the door slammed open and the teacher walked in, she was wearing a tight black, knee length dress, combat boots, black leather finger-less gloves, and had her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

''today class, this year we will be learning about shielding, wandless magic, and non-verbal spells and plenty more if we finish this course early.'' She said and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at this.

Everybody turned towards me. ''Blaise, do you have something to share with the class?'' she asked in a too sweet voice. I chuckled before calming down enough to speak. ''the fact that you are my adopted daughter and you will be teaching me everything I taught you seems ironic and very funny to me, midget.'' I said, using her nickname.

''daddy, you know that just because I was your favorite child in the class back when you taught me and basically treated me like a child when I was 16 doesn't mean a damn thing.'' She said, giving me the finger before starting the class.

She explained in perfect detail about all different kinds of ways to shield dark spells and magic both Muggle and magical. She named anything you could think of shielding spells like 'Protego', 'Contego', 'defendo', 'servo', 'tego texi tectuim', and 'vindico'. Then she went on talking about protective muggle shields like chest plates, bullet-proof vests, helmets, knee pads and armory.

She spent half the lessontalking about this then put us all in pairs except the runaway children group, and had them practice non-verbal spells until ''EXPELLIARMUS!'' a voice yelled.

I turned and saw daisy with her wand out towards Ron, who looked angry. ''EXCUSE ME!'' sadrian, my weird 'daughter' yelled. ''did I not say non-verbal as in no talking!'' she continued.

Daisy rolled her eyes. ''I couldn't do the spell as well as when I say it out loud so I did it my way and it's not like non- verbal spells would actually help me in any way. Also, I'm the girl-who-lived, I should be the one sitting out instead of those freaks'' daisy said pointing to my group and I.

Hermione stood up, waked up to daisy and scoffed. ''please, if non-verbal spells weren't important, why would she teach them. If your enemy always knew what spell you were going to cast deatheaters would have you killed in an instant! If you couldn't do it correctly it means practice until you get it right don't be lazy about it! Lastly, the reason you aren't sittiing out is because you're too fucking stupid!'' Mia screamed in her face.

**_{excuse my language. It'll pop up every once in while in the chapters mostly in rants, thoughts, or serious parts of the story}_**

**_''_**did you forget that we already learned this shit and have known it for 6, 7 years! You're only just learning about this bull shit! Why should we do this if we're the ones who taught Sadrian what she knows! We gave her our knowledge and she's trying to give you her knowledge to be the best you can be so why would you disrespect her by actually not doing what she asked. All you need to do is yell the spell out in your head and do the wand movement and bam you've done a non-verbal spell! So stop being a bitch about it and do your work! This is why slytherins hate you! All you bitches do is fucking whine! Whining isn't going to get you anywhere in the world!'' Mia screamed full out angry.

The slytherins and Sadrian were clapping in agreement with some Gryffindor students as well. I chuckled. ''Mia, babe, why don't you go down to the kitchen's with Freddie here, and eat some ice cream before you blow your top again, aye mate?'' I asked, my accent slightly Austrailian.

Mia nodded and grabbed Freddie's hand before dragging him out the room and either to the kitchens, an empty classroom, the common room, or a broom closet somewhere.

Daisy was red but didn't say anything else. Once the class was calmed down, they spent the next 20 minutes on non-verbal and spent the last 15 minutes working on wandless/non-verbal magic.

everybody in the room got it correctly because, and I can only assume, they are quite frightened that Mia will come back and possibly hurt, kill, or maim them somehow.

I smirked. 'this is going to be one hell of a year' I thought before the bell rang. Everybody grabbed their things but before we left sadrian gave everybody bar us homework.

''on Wednesday I want a 3ft. essay on the different ways to use shielding, how wandless magic is helpful and how non-verbal magic will help you in things that would probrably get you killed if you used verbal magic. I want no excuses, and I t better be done or you will get consequences, 2 days or else, dismissed.'' She said with a sadiastic smirk on her face. The runaways and I chuckled before flashing to our next class, herbology with the ravenclaws.

_**{please review and i don't own any characters except for daisy, sadrian, lady winter, and miley} ( in chapter 1 tose songs belong to demi lovato and the pitch perfect movie) [ the every character except those i own belong to j.k rowling] once again remeber to review or favorite my story. **_

_**-p.s this is my first online fanfiction story**_


	7. Chapter 7:herbology the fight

**herbology (FRED'S p.o.v)**

We all left defense and flashed into herbology just as professor sprout was letting the students in greenhouse 3.

Mia and I sat down in the front, Blaise and Daphene sat behind us, then it was Nev and Ari, George and Astoria, and lastly, drake and Luna sat in the last row in the back.

Herbology was okay, except for the fact that lavender and daisy kept shooting us looks every time we answered a question correctly instead of them.

We got in pairs with our mates {**not friends but relationship/dating kind of mates} **and began working on devil's snare, when we heard choking. We turned and saw devil's snare choking the hell out of lavender and daisy.

My friends and I scoffed in one and Neville, shot an incendio at the killer plant when he was close enough without hurting the girls.

When it released them the girls ran over and hugged Neville until he pushed him off. Daisy took that wrong and kissed him. The runaways gasped except Ari.

I took the chance to look at belle** (Aribelle I s her name) **since the others were too scared. Belle was turning red in super anger; her eyes and hair were like a fire red kind of color, I'm pretty sure her hair was on fire, as she stomped over to the struggling couple of Neville trying to push the girl away and daisy trying to kiss him harder.

Belle grabbed a handful of daisies hair and pulled back. Daisies head left Neville's he took that chance to come back over to us and conjure a toothbrush and wash his mouth out.

''bitch, did you really just kiss my man?'' belle said in an angry tone. Daisy being as ignorant and stupid as she is, nodded.

That's all it took for belle to push daisy to the ground and start punching her so hard in the face bones and blood was all over the place.

It took Neville a while to pull her off of the bitch, she pulled out her wand. ''torture Maximus, daisy petunia Rita potter'' she said in Latin.

The black beam from her wand hit daisy and she started screaming then blacked out. ''take this sleeping bitch out of my sight before I kill her, I've done it before not afraid to do it again.'' She said viciously, daisies friends grabbed her body and the bones before going to the hospital wing.

I waved my wand and all the blood disappeared. Belle grabbed her bag in a huff and stomped out dragging Neville along.

''Nev, is one of the bravest people I know for dating belle, cuz' the bitch is scary'' Luna said incredibly frightened.

Everybody in the classroom nodded. I went over to professor sprout and looked her in the eye.

''don't worry about belle she gets incredibly jealous and overly-protective of her boyfriend especially growing when just about everything she loved was taken from her as a child. I mean she can be really sweet and generous and nice just don't do something she'll hate! That wasn't even like her unless she's super stressed. Okay'' I explained to her.

She nodded and smiled. ''I understand, but that was very hardcore and scary so CLASS DISMISSED I'm going to lie down and no more herbology for the rest of the week.'' She said shuddering and shooing the class out. Everybody grabbed their things and went to their common rooms or somewhere else.


	8. Chapter 8: charms and admitting the love

**_ Neville's p.o.v_**

After herbology, they went to charms class, and it seems that the news about what happened spread quickly because people stared at us fearfully in the halls.

When we sat down professor Flitwick took roll call and began class.

He went on about the Patronus charm, how it's helpful, and that they'll only be discusting it and doing the charm their next lesson.

''Mr. Longbottom, how does the Patronus charm, help fight off dementors, and what needs to be done when performing this certain charm?'' he asked me. I took a moment to think about it before answering the question.

''sir, the Patronus charm helps fight off dementors because all of their negative energy could never actually fight off the positive energy of the Patronus unless it was a weak one. And when performing the Patronus charm you need to be thinking of your happiest memory.'' Flitwick clapped politely.

''correct! 30 points to Slytherin, now class I'm going to go around, I want you to tell the class what the happiest memory of your life is. I'll give you 5 minutes to think of a memory.'' He said in his squeaky voice.

I thought about it and murmured out loud ''what is my happiest memory?'' just as Flitwick called the class back to his attention I got it.

''since Mr. Longbottom, got the last question correct he'll go first.'' I smiled, this guy is amazing, I thought.

''if I have to say what my happiest memory is, it would have to be when I first started dating Ari, she is my soul mate, the love of my life, and without her I wouldn't be the guy I am today. She is my everything.'' I said, lovingly, staring at the girl in question.

All the girls cooed at how cute it was. Ari smiled at me.

''Nev, I feel the exact same way, I just know we'll be together forever. I love you!'' she said happily.

She gave me the biggest kiss filled with so much passion, love, and happiness radiating from it, I was pretty sure that the entire castle could feel it. When we pulled away, we were both smiling like idiots and I was a little flattered to see that Flitwick was in tears a little bit.

We continued through the lesson without a problem. Some said that when they first came to school, or when their fathers admitted to being proud of him, or getting one of the best teachers or their boyfriends/girlfriends parents' approval to date their child or be their friend because it was the start of a relationship, in more than one ways than one.

After charms we went to care of magical creatures and gasped when we saw that Hagrid brought in acromantulas, giant spiders, also one of the most dangerous xxxxxx monsters in the wizarding world, known for the venom in their pincers.

I and the others were breathing a sigh a sigh of relief when class was over but we did enjoy it immensely, Hagrid just needs to tone down the dangerous monster meter.

We learned ways to take care, get rid of, and befriend an acromantula. The few that tried the techniques weren't hurt and the lesson went without interruption. Finally, at lunch is when the problem started.


	9. Chapter 9: lunch disaster

**_Hermione's p.o.v_**

After care of magical creature's class, it was finally lunch time, I basically pulled the others to the great hall.

We sat around the daisy and her gang. I was upset to see that madam pomphrey was able to fix her up, all the way from the skin, to the blood, to the bones of her body.

Half-way through lunch my parents walked in with the Weasley parents and Charlie, their eldest son.

They came over to me and Fred and pulled us out of the great hall.

''what do you freaking people want?'' Fred asked angrily.

Hell, I was angry too, these people just pulled us away from that yummy food and I was so hungry!

''Freddie, it's been decided that the grangers would be a lovely addition to the family, so Hermione here will be betrothed to Charlie.'' Molly Weasley said in a stern voice.

The grangers nodded to agreement and Charlie was staring at me up and down with undisguised lust, desire, guilt, and longing but I could also tell his eyes were glazed over.

He was under the imperious curse, one of the three unforgivable curses. Even if he was under some curse, the other feelings were real as well.

''what, if you want the families together then why can't I marry Fred? We're already dating and I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant because I've been pretty hungry for the past couple of days.'' I said. They all looked shocked.

''are you serious, we might have a baby?'' Fred asked. I nodded. He cried and hugged me, with half-his might as if not wanting to squeeze me too hard.

''I'm so happy love, it'll be amazing let's pick out names if it is confirmed, and if you are you won't be in danger, we'll just have you go back to the base.''

It's under a goblin and house-elf charm similar to the fidelus but harder to break, because only the owners are the secret keepers of the house.

''Fred, I love you, you know that right, without you I'd never be whole' 'I said, completely forgetting about the parents and older guy in the room.

'I love you, too Mia!'' he said, giving me an amazing, sweet and slow kiss just how I like them.

When we pulled back, we suddenly noticed that the others had their wands pointed at us.

''why are you pointing wands at us?'' I asked confused.

Sometimes I have my dumb moments because, and all my friends have the suspicion of my hair dye going straight through my roots and soaking into my brain.

'isn't it obvious we are going to curse you, you can't marry Fred because he's not the right person for you Charlie is, now listen to us and break up!-'' before my father could start the imperious curse, they were quickly stunned.

I looked the great hall doors and saw Draco, Blaise, Neville, Ari, and Astoria standing there.

''thanks, guys now how about the rest of that lunch.'' I said going back to my seat.

They others laughed at my behavior and sat down with me, while we continued to eat.


	10. Chapter 10:author's note

I'll update soon, I'm writing a chapter for both of my stories. I was away on a trip and didn't have access to a computer and I just got back on the 27th\ and i am also very sad i did that author note craap but it needss to be done, i've never really liked them myself.

Emi out!


End file.
